


Risk

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Reader injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Risk

Cain held your body against his as you slept. He lightly stroked your arm while his other hand played with a lock of your hair. He could feel a bit of drool on his chest and he smiled.

It was strictly sex, just a way to relieve stress. Something to bring some light during dark times.

Buried in your warmth and wrapped in your arms he didn’t have to worry about anything but obtaining pleasure.

The hours spent naked in bed after the physical act were simply an extension of the sex. Nothing more. Sometimes you would sleep while he held you. Sometimes he would read aloud from your favorite novels while you tucked yourself into his side, your fingers tracing random patterns on his chest. Sometimes you would trade horrible jokes and sing along to old songs on the radio.

After losing Colette he knew he could never risk letting someone in again. Never risk losing someone again. Which is why what you two had going was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. Just sex. No messy attachments and emotions. No risk.

But every time he saw you, tasted you, held you, it became harder and harder to let you go, and that bothered him.

* * *

 You woke up slowly, enjoying the feel of his warm body against yours. The way his leg rested over yours, his hand tangled in your hair. His heartbeat steady in your ear.

You gently sighed, knowing you had to leave soon but not wanting to.

You didn’t have many safe places these days, even the bunker and Baby had been violated. Only in his arms could you find safety and peace. Only with him were you able to let your guard down and relax, knowing no harm would come to you.

The irony of feeling safe in the arms of the Father of Murder was not lost on you.

The frustrations, physical pain, and emotional turmoil of hunting could build and build until you felt like you were going to explode. Being on all fours in front of him while he helped you find your release eased it all. The cries of pleasure he drew from your lips took the pressure away.

You knew what he wanted, no strings attached. No emotions. No attachments. No _feelings_.

So you silently loved him. You worshiped his body, and you treasured each moment with him. You bit his shoulder when you came to stop the “I love you” that threatened to spill out.

You captured each of his smiles in your memory, knowing someday he would tire of you and memories would be all you had.

To Cain it was just sex. To you it was making love to the man you couldn’t live without.

* * *

 “You’re awake?” he quietly asked.

“Yeah. I need to go soon,” you replied, snuggling closer to him.

“Dean asked me to accompany you guys on this hunt. He said they are expecting a high number of demons.”

“Good. We could use all the backup we can get.” You were relieved. Something about this hunt had you on edge and knowing Cain would be there made you feel safe.

You untangled yourself from him and the blankets and left his bed, reaching for your clothes.

He propped himself up on one elbow, watching you dress, an act he found as erotic as watching you undress.

You looked over your shoulder at him “so I will see you at the bunker tonight?”

He nodded and you left to make the drive home. He could have sent you home with a touch, but you liked the drive. It gave you a chance to work through the emotions being with him stirred up.

* * *

 The four of you walked into the old house. You could smell blood in the air and your anxiety went up a notch. You reached out and touched Cain’s back, finding your safe place. Sam and Dean walked ahead but Cain stopped to look at you. “What’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t feel right in here,” you replied.

He nodded and took your hand, releasing it again as soon as you caught up with Sam and Dean.

Following the brothers into the basement, you realized right away a mistake had been made. The demons seemed to materialize out of the wall, swarming you as they attacked.

You lost track of the others as you used your angel blade to slay demon after demon.

“Everyone okay?” you heard Dean ask. You spun around and realized all of the demons were dead, the floor piled with empty meatsuits.

“I’m good,” you replied.

“Sam, let’s go check the hallway,” Dean said, tapping his brother’s shoulder.

You looked over at Cain. “How many were….oh.” You felt the blade go through your stomach from behind. The warmth spreading across your belly as you stumbled and fell. Looking up you saw the rage and horror on Cain’s face as he leapt over you and ran his blade through the last demon with a cry.

He reached you in seconds, kneeling down beside you and grabbing your hand. “Y/N.”

“Cain,” you said. “I need to tell you something. Cain I love…”

“Don’t say that. Don’t say you love me,” he choked out, shifting you into his lap.

He couldn’t let you in. He couldn’t lose you. Except it was too late and he knew it. He had let you in. He had loved you since the moment he heard you laugh for the first time, long before you warmed his bed, and he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He loved you and he was losing you.

The boys walked back into the room, stopping when they saw you.

Cain looked up at Dean “Call your angel.”

“What happened?”

“Call your angel now. She’s dying,” Cain yelled.

“Cas! It’s an emergency!” Dean prayed.

Cas appeared almost instantly and ran to your side. Taking a second to evaluate the situation, he reached out to touch your forehead, healing your wound.

Cain helped you stand as you pulled your shirt up, reassuring yourself the wound in your stomach was gone, your fingers tracing the smooth skin. “Thank you Cas.”

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked again.

“It can wait,” Cain told him, turning to embrace you. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise,” you replied, your arms tight around him and your face buried in his neck. “I’m sorry. I know what you wanted from me and what we were supposed to be. I’m sorry I fell in love with you. I understand that you will probably want to walk away from this now.”

“Y/N, I love you too,” he said, pulling back slightly and taking your face in his hands. “I tried not to, but I can’t deny it any longer.”

“Wait, love? What the hell?” Dean said, staring at the two of you.

“Guys, let’s give them a minute,” Sam said, motioning for Dean and Cas to follow him outside.

“Do you mean it?” you asked him, reaching up to touch his face.

“I do. I love you,” he replied.

You smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Safe and happy in his arms.

 


End file.
